Retaliation
by Cai-the-potato
Summary: Riley stops at nothing to look down on his now sister in-law Jazmine Freeman but is anyone really gonna let this happen for long Including her now husband Huey? let's find out.
1. chapter 1

(A/N) what up son it's ya boy cai-the-potato and I kind of like One shots my ideas can pour out and I don't have to worry about expanding them and getting any kind of writers block If you enjoy leave a review B, In this Riley and Cindy are 18, Huey, and jazmine are 20.

* * *

[Ed III and Rummy rob a bank]

Ed Wuncler III: 22 minutes.

Gin Rummy: We suck! We fuckin' suck, man!

Ed Wuncler III: I don't think 22 minutes is so bad.

Gin Rummy: Not so bad? That's a whole episode of "Seinfeld"! It takes us a whole episode of Sein-fuckin'-feld to rob a bank!

(Ed and Rummy, Lets Nab Oprah)

* * *

"Happy Birthday time moving mad slow for me right now cin" he said passing her the blunt which she happily excepted.

"Thanks Reezy" she said inhaling a little then blowing the smoke in his face playfully.

"God what the hell y'all doing down here shoot you smoking weed without ya granddady what a shame" granddad said taking the blunt from Cindy and smoking it before passing it back.

"Well granddad we wouldn't want you to have a repeat of last time now would we" he said chuckling nudging Cindy who was also beginning to laugh.

"Whatever Happy birthday cutie pie be up out my house by one Riley you got ya own place remember" granddad said now taking the blunt and walking back upstairs to his room.

He was going to surprise Cindy but since granddad ruined it he just played it off.

"You got your own place" she said surprised.

"Yeah but That nigga took my weed yo" Riley said laughing even though nothing was funny.

Cindy joined him and soon they were on the ground on the verge of tears laughing at nothing.

Riley was going to take his car back but he didn't want to risk getting Cindy and himself locked up especially not in her birthday so he called none other than Huey Mc-Hater Freeman to give him a ride to his place

Call

Reezy: Yo can you com' and get me and C-murph and don't be bullshitting cause it's her Birthday do it for our safety man.

Huey: Riley you have a car, did you get another ticket?

Reezy: No nigga me Cindy and granddad shared a blunt now we're fucked up aiight I'll be on the porch nigga.

He hanged up knowing well that he brother was either going to come or he would send Jazmine instead since she could both tolerate the smell of marijuana and Cindy at the same time.

And he was right because Jazmine pulled up in Huey's all black Mercedes Benz g-wagon.

Riley and Cindy popped back to life when the horn startled them, they hopped in and she drove off.

"Happy Birthday Cindy!" Jazmine screamed causing Riley to cover his ears and wince.

"Damn Mariah Carey pipe down a bit tired of you mixed ass!" He said irritated.

"Sorry didn't know I had to be quiet while doing you a service" she frowned and continued to drive not saying anything else.

Cindy shot Riley a you done fucked up now look but he shrugged it off.

They got to Riley's apartment complex and she unlocked the door not even looking at them as they exited the car.

"Bye jazmine" he said getting no response in return.

"Man fuck you then tired if your shit" he said then she cut the car off and got out walking running towards him.

He didn't show it but he was scared in fact he was extremely scared.

She walked up to him and let loose.

"You know what fuck you little shit I'm tired of you, yeah I said it ya treat me like trash all the time all the shit I do for you buying you clothes when you're broke or doing your hair over and over on schedule for fucking free you never say thank you all you do is call me out of my name Huey puts you in check and you still do it hell Huey and I are married we have a kid together okay I'm a fucking Freeman bitch so please do it again my nigga and I'll end you"

she said in the end jabbing get finger into his chest clearly angry.

"Whatever bitch you can go fuck yourself" he said low testing her.

Jazmine let him walk forwards a little bit then ran up to him kicking him down like Huey had taught her when they were smaller.

"Aww fuck okay I get it" he said holding his neck.

"Clearly you don't but you will when I'm done with you" she said tears drowning her face.

She stood over him up and picked him up by the collar his face hysterical as she punched him in his mouth over and over until blood poured out.

"I'm sorry jazmine thank you for everything you do I love you like a sister I thought you wouldn't respond to my insults like my gay ass brother but clearly I was wrong" he said holding his hand up as if pleading for her to stop.

"Man fuck you nigga stay away from me and if you hurt Cindy I will fucking kill you" she said kicking him hand down then walking away.

He finally got the strength to stand but his eyes burned from all the crying he had done and his mind still clouded from the THC in his lungs but he made it to his home, Cindy sleeping on the couch.

"At least she didn't see that" he said flipping on the couch next to get causing her to snap awake.

"Damn nigga she got you good" she said groggily snikering.

"Who, I fell on my way up the stairs" he said lying.

"Nah nigga you fell into Jazmine's dangerous right hook" she said using her right arm to replicate what jazmine had done before laughing again.

"Man whatever I'll beat her ass next time I see her" he said folding his bruised arms.

"Oh really" she said looking like Huey with a eyebrow up taking her phone out and waving it.

"Chill C damn alright she got me now can we just go to sleep" he said pointing to his room door.

"Nah nigga I don't sleep with men who disrespect woman let alone my best friend so shoo go on and you better apologize tomorrow" she said shooing him to his room while she slept on the couch.

They slept separated and night became day and soon the sunlight came crashing threw his windows waking Cindy and Riley up almost instantly.

"Going to apologize Reezy?" She said smirking with a hand on her hip.

"Yes now come on I payed a nigga to bring my car around he should be coming any second now.

They got dressed he was wearing a Jordan hoodie over his wife beater, some blue jeans,a Gucci belt, and some butter Timbs.

She was wearing a hoodie from his collection it was a Scarlet Hoodie with YR stamped on it, Some Victoria secret leggings, and some all red custom Timbs he got her for her last birthday.

They hopped in his car and sat there for about 10 minutes making sure his car wasn't tampered with and everything was still there including the $100,000 he keeps in his glove compartment just in case he needs it.

They drove to Huey's place and He and jazmine were home because His Benz and her all black Lamborghini Gallardo we're parked side by side in the driveway.

Jazmine had went to school longer than anyone to become a doctor after he dream of being a vet died when someone tampered with her equipment which caused her to kill a horse, her license got taken away forever.

Huey was a successful Revolutionist and he was an architect on the side helping to remodel many things in Michigan like the football stadium, Corporate offices, and more so he was a successful rich black man who alongside his wife supported his daughter Charisma.

They lived the high Life along side Cindy who was still of course rich even though her parents were divorced they fought over who sends more money and try to battle over who can send Cindy more so she gets weekly checks millions going into get bank account without lifting a finger.

They knocked waited a bit then jazmine answered the door her normal happy mood sent out to Cindy then retracted when she glared at a smirking Riley.

She stepped aside and they walked into the four story mansion many rooms and hallways could be seen as well as the chocolate diamond chandelier handing above them.

"Look Jazmine come here we need to talk" Riley said gesturing her to come closer.

"I don't want to talk I want to hurt you so baddd!" she said getting angry once again.

"Jazmine calm down" Huey said coming down the steps he grew a beard and his hair grew longer than it has ever been so he started letting jazmine play with it right now it was in coils looking almost like dreadlocks.

"No Huey I don't want to calm down he calls me shit and disrespects me and I know you get right with him but still!" she said shaking her anger going over the edge in seconds

"Riley what did you do to my wife now why do you keep disrespecting her remember you used to love her when we were younger holding conversation and letting her do your hair now you wanna be a disrespectful nigga yeah not going to happen" he said his Chicago accent evident as he shook his head side to side.

"It's not like that anymore so fuck-"

Then he walked over to an unsuspecting Riley and hit him square in the jaw causing him to go to sleep.

"Cindy do me a favor and put him on the couch he'll be up later, probably won't remember anything" he said nonchalantly.

She put him in the couch and came back to the kitchen to talk with the couple.

"Happy birthday Cindy" Jazmine said smiling as sage hugged her best friend.

"What she said" Huey said shrugging.

She hugged Huey trying to break her record of three seconds but failed when he slightly shoved her off.

"It was worth a try" she said chuckling then she looked serious.

"I'm sorry jazmine he's gone change I promise" she said slightly frowning being she was apologizing for Riley once more.

"No he's not we've been through this twice already I'm not doing it again" she said tearing up.

"Why does he treat me like this like I'm nothing I care about him why can't he do the same" she said crying into Cindy's shoulder.

"He's just a little stubborn in sure when he wakes up hell be apologizing and it will be meaningful" she said patting Jazmine's back.

An hour later Riley woke up and he did apologize except he was crying everything he said and apologizing for each thing.

"It's just that I don't know your not the same naive jazmine I grew up with your successful in life, beautiful, and have stuff going for you I guess I envy you so much I turned into a bully I love you jazmine and I mean that from the bottom of my heart" Riley said tears falling to the floor, embracing her ready for her to hit him or push away but she didn't.

"Next time you disrespect me I will kill you" she said sternly breaking the hug and accepting his apology.

Huey even recorded and posted it on Riley's Instagram caption: If you see him disrespecting my woman call me adding his public number.

The day went on Jazmine redid his cornrows making sure he was neat as always and bought him some new Polo shirts and jeans, even when she was mad yesterday she thought about him and got him clothes.

"Thanks jazzy I appreciate it" he said handing her a $100 bill but she shoved it away.

"Keep it I have lots of those just laying around in my bank account" she said snickering.

"If you ever need someone to talk to you know I'll listen" he said hugging her again then gathering his things and waking Cindy up off the couch.

"We'll be back later on thanks Huey and thanks Jazmine" he said closing the door.

"I really do need that girl Cin she's my sister foreal" he said smirking.

"You know Reezy that was real sexy how you showed your emotions back there, going to show them tonight.

"What you mean C" he questioned.

"Nigga are you blind I like you and I want to have birthday sex" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Nope just wanted to have it on recording" he said saving the recording on his phone and snickering.

"Typical Riley shit" she said sparking up one of his blunts he keeps stashed on the car.

"I love you" he said causing her to drop the blunt and get slightly burnt on her thigh by the tip.

"You what?"

* * *

(A/N) DAMN jazzy gave it to him she was not having his shit but anyway hope you enjoyed I wanted jazmine to dominate in this one and Huey to help Riley realize how important jazmine really is peace son.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter's coming soon if everyone is till interested leave a comment with come idea's wooooooooo lml


End file.
